


Self rubdown

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann wakes up early and thinks of Ryuji





	Self rubdown

Early mornings were always slow for Ann but when she was extremely early and she woke up from a nice dream? They were especially slow for her. This morning she had woken way too early from a really good dream. She sighed and rolled over and cuddled back under her covers chasing that feeling.

She knew exactly why she had woken from that dream. She still was not used to it. The day before they had gone into the metaverse as they always did. Ryuji had been-

She really was not used to him yet. The things he made her feel. The way his hand felt on her. She knew she was doing a fairly good job at pretending it was not getting to her. Or at least she was doing a fairly good job at pretending that it was not.

She rubbed her legs together as she sighed softly. She knew that it was still way earlier than she had to get up. After five or just before. More than enough time for her to laze around or even continue the feeling of the dream. She had been so warm, so secure.

It had felt so good. Ryuji had been pressing against her in her dream. She slipped her hand between her legs with a soft sigh. Just kept it between her thighs pressing just under her panties. Her mind was still gathering itself.

This feeling she had been feeling lately, this draw to Ryuji. This was still way too embarrassing to face directly. It was so difficult to admit even to herself. He had been slightly cute and cool in middle school. Now that she saw him working hard in the metaverse it was embarrassing to admit that he was really sexy.

It was not fair, the way he made her feel and the unfair part was that he did not even know he was doing it to her. Ann grumbled into her pillow as she slid her hand higher to rub against her panties. She had been having a nice dream and the remains of that clung to her, damp panties and a mellow mood.

Phantom thieves work was hard and being a team was too. she was surrounded by boys on all sides. Yusuke who was a real looker. Akira their leader with the strongest charm she had seen to date and Ryuji who shouldn’t be working her up like this but who did it anyway.

Ann slid her other hand under her shirt with a sigh. She loved to sleep in just a shirt. The daily stress of a bra really got to her. She cupped hr breasts with one hand with a soft sigh and pressed her other hand against herself. Her panties were damp and the more she thought about her dream the more she had to shift about on her bed.

To make herself feel good first thing in the morning, before school even. What was life even. Yet she had done this so many mornings. She was going to keep doing it too if anything.

Getting herself off to her crush, her life had really turned around. The sheets were too warm now that she was touching herself so she had to flip the top off her torso. She kept it over her legs as she shifted on the bed.

Touching herself directly, she never did that right away. Maybe it was because of all the thoughts she usually had in her head. Thinking about Ryuji made her shy and reluctant. Even when she really wanted to touch herself.

Another touch to her breasts. A soft stroke over them close to her nipple but not touching it. A slow brush again, sweeping her finger just around her nipple until she shivered as they hardened further. She had a habit, she liked to tease them and herself.

Tease them until they were hard and pinch them until she reacted and until she shivered.

A sigh escaped her when she finally brushed her fingers across her breasts. The tingle that went through he felt as though it were connected from her nipples to her legs.

She burrowed her face into her pillow as she slipped the hand between her legs higher. It was warm from being squeezed between her thighs like that. Not just warm her fingers were wet from the panties. But not as wet as they were going to get in a few minutes.

She kept on her side as slipped her panties to the side. Too much effort to tug them off. And she was not going to go to the shower afterwards just in a shirt. She was not that bold. Her gently stroked over one nipple and then the other as she teased herself. She was wet and getting wetter with every stroke and every focus.

It was early morning and she could take it slow. She could fight the embarrassment that wanted to rise. She could fight the thoughts that wanted to ruin her fun. She could focus as she teased herself.

One finger to tease herself and the other to slip inside herself. Ann teased herself until her finger was wet enough and her breathing had quickened before she slipped a finger inside.

Just one finger and she gasped. Stretching herself with just one finger and to tease her clit too. she shivered as she folded in on herself. Just one finger and it was so easy to pretend.

Some mornings started like this, when she was still coming off a good dream. When she could think back to how good it felt to be close to Ryuji. Early morning where she could shiver with every touch of her fingers. Early in the morning when she could think about things and admit in her own way how he made her feel.

Every shift of her finger inside of herself made her gasp. She knew the spots to press and rub. She knew the rhythm that suited her best. She knew how to switch it up in the ways that made her shiver and make cold sweat break out over her body.

Tweak her nipples until the bite made her gasp. Tease her clit until her legs trembled. Keep going and going until she gasped and came all over her fingers. That was how her mornings sometimes went. Ann shuddered as she clenched around her fingers. Her fingers were wet and her nipples could not take anymore stimulation.

Her alarm went off and she sighed softly. Time to get up and get ready for school. She felt a bit refreshed, ready to deal with the day. She should go in the shower definitely not repeat this action and push Ryuji out of her mind until he invaded her dreams again.

 


End file.
